Digimon: WorldWide
by Beowulf1111
Summary: Digimon: WorldWide, the first truly online Digimon game comes out with a bang. But every game has its glitches, right?
1. Chapter 1

Initiate program?

Yes/No

* * *

Log-in

User Name: Beowulf1111

Password: XXXXXXX

* * *

Welcome to Digimon: World-Wide

* * *

Ah, D:WW, how I have missed you… Oh, sorry didn't see ya there. Let me introduce myself. I'm Seth Carmichael, avid Digimon: Worldwide player and one of the first to hit mega.

I guess I should talk about the game, huh? D:WW was released in late 2009, with the beta released in early Spring. Toei had been secretly working on Worldwide for a good while, sending out beta invitations to Digimon devotees and somehow keeping it quiet. My friend, Sean, was given an invitation because of his _vast _amount of contributions to… oh, I forget the name of the site. However, the main reason he was able to make those contributions were due to my knowledge on just about every Digimon. No, I'm not really proud of the fact that I know that much about Digimon. Toei, however, got wind of this and sent me a invitation.

Back in the early stages of the beta, there were only eight playable starting Digimon; Agumon, Gabumon, Palmon, Salamon, Biyomon, Hagurumon, Impmon, and Gomamon. No, you didn't choose your partner; You _were _your partner. Toei decided to go the way of Digimon World 4 and the digivolution requirements were just as steep. I mean, to digivolve into Raptordramon, you had to go through an _insanely _long quest line and…sorry about the rant. Anyways, you could become any Digimon you wanted through digivolution in the beta. Until the fans got a hold of it. While, yes, becoming any Digimon you wanted to be was neat, it just wasn't right, you know? Eventually, Toei changed it back to you could only become a Digimon in your character's official line.

When the beta was in it's final stages, it was announced that the players wouldn't be able to keep the Digimon they had been playing as, making a _lot _of fuss. Toei, however, stood firm on it's decision. When D:WW finally came out, it seemed like even closet Digimon fans were waiting in line for it. Sean and I were surprised to see that two of our friends were playing, friends who said that all anime sucks. On our way through the game, we picked up some other players and eventually became one of the best known groups out there. We would spend whole days questing together and hanging out online… before _**it **_happened. I prefer to remember the days before _**it**_ happened. The eight of us were really close… Those were the days, those were the days…

* * *

Well, there's the start of Digimon: World-Wide. I've been wanting to do a Digimon Fanfiction a while, but couldn't get any inspiration until I played Digimon World 4 again with a friend a few days ago. I got the idea for D:WW and just let it flow out. Please, fellow Digi-fans, read and review and for my sake, only positive reviews or constructive criticism. Yes, the next chapter will be 1000+ words. Well, ja ne!


	2. Chapter 2

Well, the first chapter's reception was better than expected, so let's get on with the story? Remember, read and _please_ review!

* * *

"Where are those two?" Maria, a Salamon, growled, looking around irritably, "They were the ones that suggested to meet here."

Salamon

Level: Rookie

Type: Mammal

Attribute: Vaccine

Attacks: Puppy Howling, Petit Punch, Sledge Crash

"Just calm down, Maria. They said that they had some things to do and that it might take a while," Josh, a Kotemon said, standing next to the Salamon.

Kotemon

Level: Rookie

Type: Reptile

Attribute: Data

Attacks: Hothead, Thunder Kote

"We don't even know what kind of Digimon they are! And unless they told you, Josh, we won't know them when we see them!" Maria glared.

Josh sighed. His girlfriend had a point, after all. But knowing Seth and Sean, they would make themselves known _very_ fast.

"See, dude? I told ya! All we needed to do was listen for incessant whining and we would find her," A Dracomon was walking in the direction of the couple. Next to him was a chuckling Dorumon.

Dracomon

Level: Rookie

Type: Dragon

Attribute: Data

Attacks: Baby Breath, G Shurunen, Tail Smash

Dorumon

Level: Rookie

Type: Beast

Attribute: Vaccine

Attacks: Metal Cannon, Dash Metal

Maria glared at the two Rookies. "YOU!" She walked over to them, trying her hardest to not hit them, fearing the retribution of the NPC guards, Gizmon-XT. Any PVP in Major cities or settlements would be met with powerful attacks from the Ultimate levels. "What took you so long!?" When the two Rookies didn't immediately respond, she readied her Puppy Howling attack, momentarily forgetting about the Gizmon. "Seth, what took you so long?"

Gizmon-XT

Level: Ultimate

Type: Machine

Attribute: Unknown

Attacks: Unknown

Seth held up a blue gem. "This. Blue Diamante, needed for Sean's digivolution. It wasn't easy to come by."

Sean, the Dracomon, scoffed. "'Wasn't easy to come by?' Try in the freakin' mountains. There are _Ultimates _up there. However," The Dracomon flexed the 'muscles' on his arms, "We didn't die _once_."

Maria glared at the Dorumon, seeing that the Gizmon-XT had noticed the not so polite exchange. "Fine. A Champion _would_ help with leveling and quests," Maria sighed in defeat. "Well then, what now?"

"Well, I was thinking of getting a head start on the quest I need to do to digivolve," Seth stretched, "However, most of it you have to do solo. So, you-" Seth and Sean suddenly disappeared in a flash of light.

"Uh...What just happened?" Maria looked at Josh for an answer, getting his response in the form of a shrug.

* * *

_Unknown Location_

Sean and Seth stood in the middle of an huge, off-white chamber, staring at each other. "Okay," Sean looked around, obviously confused, "_That_ was unexpected."

"You two should've known what would happen when you went into an area that wasn't released yet," A voice echoed throughout the room. A tall, blue knight faded into existence not ten feet away from the duo.

"Whoa, an UlforceVeedramon," Seth was dumbfounded. A _Mega_? Who had gotten to Mega within the first week D:WW was out?

UlforceVeedramon

Level: Mega

Type: Exalted Knight

Attribute: Vaccine

Attacks: Ray of Victory, UlForce Saber, Tensegrity Shield

"So, uh," Sean began, "What can we do for ya?"

The massive knight glared. "You can begin with why you broke into an unreleased area."

Seth looked around nervously. "Why exactly would you care? And who are you?"

"A moderator," The Exalted Knight was starting to get a hint of irritation in his voice, "So why I care should be obvious."

Seth's eyes widened. A _moderator_? They had already managed to get the unwanted attention a _moderator_? "We were just…checking out the area…sir." Seth didn't want all their hard work to be taken away.

The blue knight sighed. "Listen kid, I've already had a bad day and it's only 6 in the morning where I am. I know you have an item that is used for your," he pointed at Sean, "digivolution. So, cough it up and tell me your usernames. And if you give me false information, I _will_ find out and I _will_ ban the both of you."

Sean winced and handed the knight the chunk of Blue Diamante. "My username is Lycanthrope91."

UlforceVeedramon looked at Seth with a raised eyebrow. "Beowulf1111"

Two screens popped up, providing the moderator with information about the player's accounts. "You two were in the beta?" He looked over at the Rookies. "You should know better than this. Now, if I wanted to, I could've talked to you about this in public. However," The knight moved the screens out of the way to look at the players, "I wanted to talk to you about _how_ you got into the Forgotten Summit."

"Well," Sean scratched the back of his head, "The security programs were pretty shabbily made. Then there's the little thing with wall-walking…"

"I knew that the security programs were poorly made, but what do you mean 'wall-walking'?"

"I'm the one who found out about it… sir," Seth took a step forward, "It's an exploit using the game's physics to get into normally inaccessible areas. It existed in World of Warcraft until the last major patch."

The moderator shook his head. "Well, at least you two cooperated. The last case kept lying about how he 'didn't know the area was closed off.' I'll let you two off with only a warning, but if you do anything like this again, I won't hesitate to ban you. Got it?" The two players nodded quickly. "Good. Now, if you'll excuse me." UlforceVeedramon faded out of existence, leaving the two players just standing there.

"Okay, _that_ wasn't fun. Now," Sean looked around the white 'interrogation' room, "How do we-"

* * *

"No, Maria, I don't know where they went," Josh said exasperatedly, "So, could you please stop a-" Sean and Seth suddenly appeared in a flash of light, leaving the couple dumbfounded.

"…Get out," Sean looked around, "Oh, _that's_ how."

Maria glared at them. "And just _where_ did you two go?"

Seth rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry, our connections suck. We got disconnected." 'Please, let her believe it! _Please_, let her believe it!'

Maria sighed. "Whatever. Let's just start questing, alright?"

* * *

NPC means Non-Playable Character in case any of you were wondering.

I kinda forgot to put something in...coughDisclaimercough

I don't own Digimon!


	3. Chapter 3

I Hate Bugs! Terror in Terrestrial Forest!

* * *

"Graah! Where is that freakin' NPC!?" Seth yelled. Searching for NPCs was never considered to be fun in the Dorumon's eyes. In previous MMOs, Seth had always relied on databases like WoWHead to find obscurely placed NPCs. However, the boy had done this same exact quest in the beta. The quest involved killing bug Digimon in one of the few bug zones in the game, Terrestrial Forest, most of which were Champions, to get a specific item to drop and then find the NPC he was currently looking for, a KoKabuterimon. However, Toei, in all of its 'wisdom,' apparently moved the NPC to a different location. Seth, however, was easily irritable, making only five short minutes of searching for the bug Digimon one of the most irritating tasks in the entire digital world.

KoKabuterimon

Level: Rookie

Type: Bug

Attribute: Virus

Attacks: Scoop Slash, Beetle Lariat

"Stupid little bu-" Seth looked up as he bumped into a _much _larger Digimon, a Kuwagamon. "Oh, this won't be fun. Dash Metal!"

Kuwagamon

Level: Champion

Type: Bug

Attribute: Virus

Attacks: Scissors Claw, Power Guillotine

The massive Bug Digimon didn't even blink as it launched a counterassault. "Scissors Claw!" Oddly enough, the attack didn't go as it was planned in Kuwagamon's digital mind. It was…slow.

'_That_ is why I love Dash Metal. Even though it doesn't stop higher level enemies when they're at high health, it's still enough to slow them down.' Seth grinned. 'I just hope I can make it out of this.' "Metal Cannon!" The attack literally passed right through the Champion, with one word floating over its head: Evade. There was only one reason that 'Evade' would pop up over an enemy's head. It was, if you will, _bugged_, meaning that the enemy had to be reset by a moderator or by the weekly server reset. "Oh, come on! This is _not_ what I need right now!"

The Kuwagamon roared as it charged, the effects of Dash Metal starting to wear off. "Power Guillotine!" The attack was much faster than Seth expected, knocking him to the ground and taking a large portion of his already low health along with it. The Kuwagamon started to glow, signifying an even worse turn of events for the Dorumon. "Kuwagamon digivolve to…"

"What!? Toei said that NPC enemies couldn't digivolve!" Seth's jaw dropped as he ran backwards, coming close to hitting a couple trees.

"GranKuwagamon!"

GranKuwagamon

Level: Mega

Type: Bug

Attribute: Virus

Attacks: X-Scissor Claw

"WHAT!?" This was unprecedented, along with _**very**_ unfortunate for Seth. "Oh, screw this; I'm filling out a ticket!" The Dorumon ran as fast as his little legs could go as he filled out a moderator ticket, an in-game way to contact moderators about problems with the game. "Come on, come on, hurry up and send!"

* * *

Edge of Terrestrial Forest

A massive blue knight, UlforceVeedramon to be exact, was standing outside of the large zone, waiting for a player to arrive at his location. "It seems that the player is running this way rather fast. A mob, bugged or not, shouldn't be able to move this far off of its tether."

A purple Digimon ran out of the forest, straight for the knight. "It's coming this way!"

The moderator seemed to recognize the small Rookie Digimon. 'Wait, a _Dorumon_? You have to be kidding me…' The knight's train of thought was disrupted as a _massive_ GranKuwagamon tore out of the forest, knocking down several trees in its path. "A Mega? There aren't supposed to be any Megas in the game until the next patch, especially not in this area," the mod looked over to the player, that was now sitting down and panting behind him, "Beowulf1111?"

The Dorumon raised an eyebrow as he lifted his head up to look at the knight. "Yes," he said between pants.

"I want to know what happened as soon as I get rid of him." UlforceVeedramon extended his UlForce Saber on his right wrist. "Ulforce Saber!" He called out as he flew towards the Mega, intent on finishing this quick. That scenario, however, was nothing but a pipe dream. UlforceVeedramon realized this as he _passed through_ the GranKuwagamon. "What?"

"X-Scissor Claw!" The Mega level bug came close to slicing the moderator in half, before stopping immediately, as if it was frozen in place.

The moderator tapped a few buttons on his left wrist guard, causing the bug to delete. 'Megas aren't even coded into the game yet…How did it…' The moderator looked over at the Dorumon with a glare, while the Rookie was looking at…loot? A bugged, _un-coded_ enemy _dropped an item_?

"Hey, cool, that starts the quest to digivolve into Glademon," Seth looked up at the moderator, "Hey, can I ha-"

"No," the moderator glared at the player, "What, exactly, did you do to cause an un-coded enemy to appear?"

Seth noticed the skeptical look on his interrogator's face. "Don't look at me like that! _I_ didn't do _anything_! I was just looking for a KoKabuterimon to finish the quest I need to do to digivolve! I turned around and 'Bam!', it was there!" Seth inched closer to the dropped item, Royal Sword.

"Don't even think about it. Are you sure that's _all_ that happened? You didn't exploit or anything?"

"Why would I spawn a hostile Mega?"

"Point taken…You said you were looking for KoKabuterimon, right?"

"YES!" Seth yelled an exasperated look on his face. "I mean, yes, sir."

"I'll put a waypoint for you. Now, go finish the quest. I don't want to hear from you for the rest of the day, got it?"

Seth furrowed his brow. That last comment was a little harsh. "Thanks. You have no id-" UlforceVeedramon disappeared, leaving a somewhat upset, but at the same time overjoyed Dorumon. "Well, at least I can finish the quest now."

* * *

I AM ALIVE! Sorry about not updating for a while, I've had a lot going on lately. Anyways, it's nice to have a few reviews on a story, especially one from such a good writer as Frozen. Speaking of whom, I fixed the little mistake you pointed out in Chapter 2, Frozen, along with a few spelling/grammar errors in the last 2 chapters...and I added a disclaimer to chapter 2. Also, if anyone want to read a _real_ MMO Digimon story, go check out Of Blood and Binary by Keyo-Red Angel of Hope and Raven.

Well, until next time read, _please_ review, and ja ne!


	4. Chapter 4

I Can Haz Digivolve? Not-So-LOLCatz!

* * *

"Josh, we don't need all these supplies. The Champions in Deep Marsh are weak," Maria whined, waiting outside the digital general store impatiently.

"The fact that they're Champions makes up for the fact that they're fairly weak for Champions," Josh was bartering with the shopkeeper, an Otamamon, trying to get a better deal for the few healing items the shop had, "No, 1000 bits is way too much for 10 health roots!"

Otamamon

Level: Rookie

Type: Amphibian

Attribute: Virus

Attacks: Lullaby Bubble, Kid Claw, Wrapping Bubble, Slamming Attack

The amphibian Digimon glared at him. "Well, that's what I'm selling them for, no less!"

Josh returned the withering glare. "Fine, then. I'll take my business elsewhere," the Kotemon stormed out of the small shop, "The nerve! The going rate for health roots is only 50 bits _everywhere else_!"

"Well," Sean looked around, "This isn't 'everywhere else.' It's kind of like how inns are in a lot of Final-Fantasy-esque games; the cost is different in each town."

"He's got a point, Jo-" Maria gasped, pointing to the window of a _very_ small shop, "That's a Goddess Statue!" Maria rushed into the shop, leaving the two boys standing in the middle of the street.

"A Goddess Statue? Where have I heard of that before?" Sean asked no one in particular.

~~~~~Inside the shop~~~~~

"Please? Will you sell it for just a little lower? _Please_?" Maria begged the shop keep of the small shop, a Ranamon.

Ranamon

Level: Hybrid

Type: Fairy

Attribute: Variable

Attacks: Drainin' Rain, Dark Vapor, Whippin' Waves

"Sorry," Ranamon shrugged, "No can do hun. Tha' item is _rare_; I can't just be givin' it away for cheap like that."

"Oh, come on! Just a _little_ cheaper? I'll do anything," the Salamon pleaded, "_Anything_."

The Ranamon put a finger to her chin. "Well…there is this one thing y'all can do for me. But it won't be easy."

At this point, Josh and Sean have entered the shop and are watching the conversation in amusement. "What does she have to do?" Josh asked, raising an eyebrow. Josh had an inkling of what she wanted, if it existed in the game: The Beast Spirit of Water.

"I'll do it! It doesn't matter what it is, I'll do it," Maria's eyes were wide. She _needed_ that Goddess Statue, "Just tell me what you want me to do."

Ranamon sighed. "I hate sendin' lil' ol' _Rookies_ to do something like this…I need an item from the Upload Highlands called Ancient Tusk. It's a remnant from a SkullMammothmon that used to roam the Highlands until it was deleted by…something."

SkullMammothmon

Level: Mega

Type: Ghost

Attribute: Vaccine

Attacks: Spiral Bone Crusher

Sean paled. Something deleted a _SkullMammothmon_? "What, exactly, killed the SkullMammothmon?"

"Nobody knows," Ranamon shrugged, "But whatevuh it was left the area shortly aftuh that. Megas disappeared from the areas leadin' to the Black Tomb after SkullMammothmon was deleted, so that particuluh threat is no longer there. Howevuh, there is an Apemon that is very protective of the tusk and uses it as a weapon."

Apemon

Level: Champion

Type: Animal

Attribute: Vaccine

Attacks: Metallic Fur, Mega Bone Stick

"A Champion? That's it?" Josh raised an eyebrow. There was more to this than what Ranamon was saying.

"Tha' Apemon is the leaduh of a large group of Gazimon, so no, tha's not it," Ranamon frowned.

Gazimon

Level: Rookie

Type: Mammal

Attribute: Virus

Attacks: Electric Stun Blast

Sean winced. "How large of a group? 10, 20, what?"

Ranamon sighed. "Tha's it, my conscience is gettin' the best of me. Y'all aren't goin', an' that's _final_."

Josh raised an eyebrow. "You do realize that we can just go there and get it now that you've told us that an Apemon with a large group of Gazimon has it."

"But I didn't tell you _where_ in the Upload Highlands tha' Apemon is. An' Upload Highlands is a _large_ area," Ranamon just glared at the small group, obviously displeased with them, "Now, is there anything else y'all wanna buy?"

Maria sighed. "No thanks. Well then, bye." She left the shop, dragging her paws, Sean and Josh right behind her.

Ranamon just sighed, shaking her head. "Poo-uh kids. They have no idea _what_ they would be getting' int-uh…"

~~~~~Just outside the shop~~~~~~

Even though the Salamon looked dejected inside of the shop, she was standing 'tall' the moment she walked out. "I've decided! We're going to Upload Highlands!"

"You do realize that this probably won't be a good idea, right," Josh asked, looking down at his girlfriend, "I mean, whenever there's a quest that seems fairly easy, it turns out to be abysmally hard. _This_ is probably one of them."

"I don't care! I need that Goddess Statue," Maria exclaimed, "Now, which way is Upload Highlands?"

"Yup, this will be interesting," Sean sighed, looking at his mini-map, "It's quite a few miles to the North, so it'll be a heck of a trip. Still wanna go?"

"_**YES!**_" Maria glared at the Dracomon. "I need that item for my digivolution into Gatomon!"

Sean slapped his head with a claw. "Of course! _That's_ where I heard of it! Well, since it's _obvious_ that you won't change your mind, shall we go? I think we have enough items for a large battle and the experience we'll get from killing all those Gazimon will be _awesome_."

Josh sighed. "We might as well get going now. We can discuss the details when we get there."

~~~~~Upload Highlands~~~~~

The little group had wandered the Highlands for upwards of an hour just looking for the Apemon and the large group of Gazimon. "Well, _this_ sure isn't a waste of time," the Dracomon grumbled, sarcasm dripping like venom from his voice. He looked around, as if the Apemon would be in plain sight, waiting to be attacked. "We should've just bought the freakin' statue; it would've been a lot easier!"

Maria groaned. "Where's Seth? He _should_ be helping us look for that stupid Apemon."

"The last time I talked to him, he was in the middle of _his_ digivolution quest. Apparently, he was in the middle killing Bug Digimon in Terrestrial Forest for a drop," Josh sighed, slinging his bokken over his shoulder, "Sean's right, though; let's just go. At this rate we'll never find that Apemon," Then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw several grey shapes and a single, large, light-orange shape dash towards them from across the other side of the plains, "Oh, this isn't going to be pleasant. Here they come!"

"What!?" Sean jumped just in time to dodge the Ancient Tusk swung at him by the Apemon. Unfortunately, for Apemon, the tusk scraped against Sean's Reverse Scale, "_That_ was a mistake! _G Shurunen!_" The barrage of fiery bolts pelted not Apemon, but a group of 3 Gazimon, deleting them instantly.

"_Sledge Crash!_"

"_Hot Head!_"

The two attacks slammed into Apemon, knocking him off balance, but definitely not beating him. "You little brats! You wanna play rough? Let's play rough! _Metallic Fur!_" He slammed into the Rookies, who had stepped right next to each other to focus their attacks on the Champion.

"_Electric Stun Blast!_" The Gazimon fired off their attack as Apemon leapt back from the three fallen Rookies. "Don't mess with boss!"

Sean growled as he stood up, glaring at the overgrown rabbits. His group was easily outnumbered 3:1. While his G Shurunen did a lot of damage and took up a fairly large area, not leaving his enemies with much space to dodge, it sapped about a tenth of his health each time he used it. Maybe the experience they would gain just wasn't worth it…

"Maybe you stupid little punks didn't get the memo. This is _MY_ turf. If anyone wants to as much as _breathe_ on it, they gotta deal with me," The Apemon walked towards them, raising the tusk to strike them again, "Too bad you won't be able to tell anyone else. _Mega Bo-_"

Just as he swung down with the Ancient Tusk, he was sent flying by a red blur. "Geez, for a Champion, you sure are weak." Before him stood a Guilmon, watching him with a raised eyebrow.

Guilmon

Level: Rookie

Type: Dinosaur

Attribute: Virus

Attacks: Pyro Sphere, Rock Breaker

"You little punks! I'll kill you all," Apemon stood up, clenching the Ancient Tusk tightly, "You hear me!? I'll kill you all!!!" Apemon rushed forward, intent on crushing the red dinosaur's digital bones. When Guilmon jumped out of the way, the Champion kept on going, heading straight of the Gazimon, trampling some of them.

Sean saw the Apemon's health; there was barely any left. However, his own health wasn't looking too good, either. He had to stop this soon, despite what the newcomer's intentions might be. "…Screw it," he scratched his Reverse Scale, "_G Shurunen!_" The fireballs tore through the Champion, deleting him as he raged.

The remaining Gazimon, seeing as how their leader was just destroyed, did the only sane thing there was left to do; they ran.

The Guilmon walked over and helped Sean up after his attack left him on the ground as Josh slowly helped up Maria. "You guys okay? I heard some fighting and decided to get a seat to watch. When I saw him knock you down, I decided it was time to step in."

"Thanks," Josh nodded, "You got here just in time. What's your name?" He sighed as Maria rushed over to the fallen tusk, trying to pick it up, "Just loot it, Maria."

The Guilmon chuckled. "The name's Will. And you are?"

"I'm Josh, that's Sean," The Dracomon waved as he tried to tell Maria what Josh had already said, "And that's Maria, as you've probably heard."

"Let me guess, Goddess Statue?" Will asked, glancing back to the Salamon, still trying to actually _pick up_ the tusk, an impossible task for a Digimon with no opposable thumbs. "I saw it in a window back at the town in Deep Marsh. I asked the Ranamon there what I had to do to get it, but she said that she wouldn't let me do it. I walked off when she turned back to checking her merchandise, mumbling about an Apemon. There was no way I would've even _tried_ it alone."

Sean raised an eyebrow as he walked over to the pair, giving up on trying to help Maria. "Good 'guess' you have there. How long ago did you go to Ranamon?" A person had gone to the area a quest was in and knew what the item they were looking for was without listening to the quest giver? _Something_ was up.

Will sighed. "Too obvious?" After Sean nodded, the Virus continued. "Sorry, I'm a friend of Seth. He told me to check up on you since Josh told him what quest you guys were on and to help you if you needed it."

Maria sighed, finally having looted the Ancient Tusk. "Ironic that he says 'Ye of little faith' so much, then sends someone to check up on how we're doing. Well, time to go back to Deep Marsh." Maria was _beaming_ at the idea of being the first Champion in the group.

Sean twitched. "Yeah, let's go. I'm going to be on follow and have a talk with Seth." The Dorumon knew how well Sean played and should've had more faith in him.

~~~~Deep Marsh: Ranamon's Shop~~~~

"Y'all _WHAT_!?" Ranamon shouted, staring wide-eyed at the four Rookies, "I told y'all _not_ to go! Y'all coulda been _killed_! Why, oh why, do Rookies nevuh listen these days?" Ranamon sighed, shaking her head, "Well, y'all _still_ got tha Tusk, so I guess I have to give y'all the Statue." She handed over the statue to Maria, who _squealed_ with glee.

"Thanks! You have _no idea_ how much this means to me!" Without warning, Maria began to glow, her form changing. "Salamon Digivolve to… Gatomon!"

Gatomon

Level: Champion

Type: Exalted Beast

Attribute: Vaccine

Attacks: Cat's Eye Hypnotism, Lightning Paw

"_Finally_!" Maria leapt up, but not after noticing something that hadn't changed…"Wait, I'm still short!"

* * *

Well, it appears that I'm _finally _done with another chapter. Thanks for everyone who has reviewed this story so far. This is easily the longest chapter I've written for this story, just topping 2500 words. Anyways, _again, _please read and review.

Ja ne!


	5. Chapter 5

A day at the beach! Dinosaurs evolving!?

* * *

"I _love_ Gatomon's speed," Maria said, hopping down the city's streets at a pace slow enough for the boys to keep up, "I can just dodge _any_ attack that comes my way."

"Except faster Digimon or area attacks, like Metal Cannon, will probably still catch you. Actually," Sean mused, a claw to his chin, "With Dash Metal and his level of skill, Seth could probably beat you as a _Rookie_." Back in the beta, Seth was _the _person to group with because of his reaction time and knowledge of how a Digimon's attacks would play out. That reaction time was mostly the result of all of the caffeine and sugar coursing through his veins, making him the very definition of _hyper_.

"Killjoy," Maria stuck her digital tongue out at the Dracomon, "Besides, where _is_ Seth? The quest can't be taking _that_ long."

Will snorted. "You have no idea how long that quest chain was back in the beta. Seth got in trouble once because he filled out a mod ticket complaining that the chain was too long. And, no, the moderator wasn't pleased when he responded to Seth. I can't imagine they changed it because of _one _impatient person_._"

Josh sighed, looking at the shops they were passing. "I hate to interrupt this _riveting_ conversation, but we _really_ need some more supplies. That last little 'expedition' of ours used a lot of our healing items."

"The only problem with this is that we used the last little bit of our cash on healing items before we went to go get the Tusk," Sean glared at Maria. Sean looked to the side, mumbling, "I still say it was a waste of time..."

"Why you little..." Maria raised a paw, ready to send Sean into the atmosphere.

"Remember," Will pointed at the Gizmon-XT, "_They_ don't like PVP. Besides, I'll buy some things. I know a place here that gives a nice little discount for particularly _large _purchases."

"No, you don't have to, even if Seth told you to. It just wouldn't feel right," Josh said, looking out for good deals and easy ways to make cash.

"Well, I need to restock, too. Plus, I know a good place to grind for cash. The enemies in Great Beach have some nice drops, including tons of Digivolution items," Will watched the group, waiting for a reaction.

"….Well, it _does_ sound like a good place to get cash, especially with high-quality drops," Sean glanced over at Maria, who was nodding, "But I'm still not sure about someone else buying items for us."

"Well, it's decided, then," Maria beamed, a paw raised in the air, "We let Will buy us supplies, then pay him back with the cash we get from drops and selling the items we get from Great Beach!"

Josh sighed at his girlfriend, shaking his head. "Well, then let's go. I'll still have a guilty conscience about this, though.

~~~~Great Beach~~~~

"Geez, you weren't kidding about the drops here, Will," Josh said, his eyes wide at the _fourth_ pair of Training Gloves, an attack-up item for Gaomon, dropped from an Orcamon.

Orcamon

Level: Armor

Type: Sea Animal

Attribute: Data

Attacks: Ultrasonic Crusher

"No kidding," Maria mumbled, "I got _another_ Goddess Statue from a Shellmon. Stupid Champions…"

Shellmon

Level: Champion

Type: Sean Animal

Attribute: Data

Attacks: Aqua Blaster, Slamming Attack

"I just hope we don't run into a patrolling MegaSeadramon or something. THAT would _ruin_ my day," Sean glanced at the open water, watching for any stray Ultimates.

MegaSeadramon

Level: Ultimate

Type: Aquatic

Attribute: Data

Attacks: Lightning Javelin, Mega Ice Blast, Ice Storm

Will chuckled. "One: I told you there were nice drops here. Two: There aren't any MegaSeadramon this close to the shore. I don't think there are any Ultimates anywhere _near_ here, actually."

"I hope not. The last time I encountered an Ultimate wasn't the most pleasant experience of my life," Sean rubbed his left arm, remembering his 'trip' to Forgotten Summit.

"Yeah, well, you shouldn't have gone there. Besides, we're at the _beach_. What's the worse that cou-hmm!" Sean clamped a claw over Will's mouth, preventing him from finishing his sentence.

"_Never_ say that! In _everything_ that has _ever_ happened, that phrase leads to _bad_ things happening. That phrase is _taboo_!"

Will pulled the claw away from his mouth after several seconds. "Alright! Sheesh, get a grip on something other than my mouth."

Suddenly, and unfortunately, the sand underneath them started to rumble. "See!? Bad things!" A Scorpiomon reared up from under the sand, revealing his massive form.

Scorpiomon

Level: Ultimate

Type: Crustacean

Attribute: Data

Attacks: Stinger Surprise, Tail Blade, Twin Blade, Scorpion Storm

"Oh, man! Why do the bad things only happen to _us_," Maria whined dodging the Ultimate's Twin Blade attack, "I mean, seriously, who else has this kind of stuff happen to them?"

"The only option we have is run for it," Josh began to run, almost getting away from the battle before a Scorpion Storm stopped his progress, "Okay, we just lost that option."

"You have nowhere to run, scree! I'll delete you for intruding on my territory, scree! _Tail Blade_, scree," Scorpiomon slashed at the group, actually making contact with Maria, depleting most of her health in one blow, "Your data will be mine, scree!"

Will barely dodged another Tail Blade. "We don't stand a chance! What else could _possibly_ go wrong!?"

"Dude, _shut up_!" Sean glared at the Guilmon, before jumping over a Twin Blade.

"_Ambush Crunch_!" A yellow blur clamped down on Scorpiomon's tail, almost slicing it off, "I suggest you leave them alone, _weakling_!"

"_SCREE!!!!" _Scorpiomon leapt back, hissing.

Maria clutched her left arm, rubbing it to ease the pain. "What kind of Digimon is _that_!?"

Sean smirked. "The kind that's on our side: Raptordramon"

Raptordramon

Level: Champion

Type: Cyborg

Attribute: Vaccine

Attacks: Ambush Crunch

"Wait, _Raptordramon_? Seth, is that you," Maria called out, an eyebrow raised.

"In the data! Now, if you'll excuse me, I have an Ultimate to delete!" Seth leapt at Scorpiomon, intent on ending the battle without any more complications.

"Scree! _Scorpion Storm_," Scorpiomon, in a rage, didn't bother to aim the attack, causing it to miss Seth completely, "I'll kill you, scree!"

"Too easy! _Ambush Crunch_!" Unfortunately for Scorpiomon, Seth's attack _didn't_ miss as he once again clamped down on the Ultimate's tail, severing it from the Crustacean's body, "Tell me, how exactly are you an _Ultimate_?" Seth sighed, jumping off of Scorpiomon's body as it deleted.

Will was amazed. Seth told him how strong Raptordramon's only move, Ambush Crunch, was powerful, but he had no idea they were _that_ powerful. "Good to see you again, even if the circumstances aren't the best in the world."

Seth nodded, grinning. "So, am I going to have to save you guys _every time_ we meet, or is this a one time thing?" He chuckled as Maria tried to hit him with her left paw, failing miserably.

"Well," Josh said, stretching, "It looks like our good friend dropped something over there." He walked over to what the Scorpiomon had dropped. "Whoa….Dino Blade…." As he touched the large blade, Josh's body shone a bright white. "Kotemon Digivolve to….Dinohumon!"

Dinohumon

Level: Champion

Type: Dragon Man

Attribute: Data

Attacks: Lizard Dance, Akinakes

Josh grinned. Finally, he had digivolved. He actually _felt_ stronger. He looked over and saw Maria with her paws over her chest, pouting. "What's the problem?"

The Champion looked up at him with a glare. "You're taller than me!"

Well, this didn't take as long to get out as all the others. Maybe I'm just getting better or…dunno. Anyways, don't expect the next few chapters to get out as fast as this one. Why? I have history fair and a science project to do. No, I'm not thrilled about it. Anyways (even though I'm a little late with it), for all those who celebrate it, Merry Christmas, and to all, Happy New Year!


	6. Chapter 6

Initiate program?

Yes/No

* * *

Log-in

User Name: Beowulf1111

Password: XXXXXXX

* * *

Welcome to Digimon: World-Wide

* * *

Patch Day: The Next Level

* * *

Well, soon after that little _adventure_, D:WW's first patch came out: The Next Level. As you can imagine, this patch unlocked the Mega level, which nobody would be achieving for quite a while. However, Toei decided to add some other 'changes.' Here, let me show you the patch notes.

* * *

Players can now reach the powerful Mega level, rewarding them with powers beyond imagining_ if_ they can survive that long!

With a new level unlocked, new enemies have appeared, ready to send the unworthy to their dooms! Megas are wandering the landscape; some are friendly, others are ready to kill. Can you combat these newfound enemies?

New areas unlocked: Forgotten Summit, Black Tomb, Abysmal Sea, Ancient Pit.

New Level: Mega.

Added wandering merchants.

Digivolution requirements for most Digimon reduced.

Enemy Digimon can now Digivolve.

Drop rate for items in Great Beach lowered.

Some Digimon now have levels followed by a +. This indicates that that particular Digimon is more powerful than normally. While providing more of a challenge, these Digimon drop items of much higher quality.

A new ability has been added. When a player Digivolves in battle, they gain the 'Data Surge' buff, increasing damage, health, defense, and speed for the remainder of the battle.

We are aware that some Digimon are bugged, becoming unable to delete. If you encounter one of these Digimon, please contact a Moderator.

* * *

No, those aren't all of the notes. And, yes, I was more than a little upset at that fourth change. I found it interesting that Toei would 'add' the ability for NPC Digimon to Digivolve when it was apparently already in the game. Our little group figured out the truth about this change not too long after we all reached Ultimate. That was the day that changed our lives forever.

Anyways, this was the first of _many_ patches to be released for D:WW, one of which included player-run shops. Now, _that_ one was fun, especially if you had a lot of healing items and a good reputation for helping other players.

* * *

Yes, I was working on this and Chapter 5 at the same time…Well, until next time, ja ne!


	7. Chapter 7

Changes were made to chapter six that were not previously mentioned. To understand some of the lingo in this chapter, re-reading chapter six is a must. Read and Review!

* * *

Dinosaurs and Dragons! A Grand Misadventure!

* * *

Sean was sitting ant the edge of the newly opened area, Forgotten Summit, sighing. The last time he had been there and gotten the item he needed to digivolve had attracted the unwanted attention of a Moderator. Next to him was William, both of them engaging in the same 'activity': Waiting for Seth. "For _once_ in his life, can't he be on time?" Sean sighed again. A white flash out of the corner of his eye caught his attention, making him smirk at the figure standing before them. "Hey, Seth, did you read the pa-"

"Shut up," Seth glared at the little dragon Digimon. He knew _exactly_ what was going to come out of his friend's mouth. "Let's just get the Blue Diamante _again_ so _you_can digivolve and _I_ won't have to save you again."

Will raised an eyebrow. Sean had been able to hold his own for the most part against Apemon and his miniature army of Gazimon. Then again, Seth _did _have to save them from Scorpiomon. "Well, we should get started before the crowds start arriving." He noticed a shimmer out of the corner of his eye but dismissed it as quickly as it had disappeared. After all, new zones were bound to have glitches, right?

Not long after thier departure from their waiting spot, the group encountered their first enemy of the day, a DarkTyranomon.

DarkTyranomon  
Level: Champion+  
Type: Dinosaur  
Attribute: Virus  
Attacks: Fire Blast, Iron Tail

Seth frowned. As Sean had been about to ask, he _had _read the patch notes. Their first encounter in the newly-opened zone was against a Champion+. "Well, let's get to work. _Ambush Crunch_!" He leaped at the Dinosaur Digimon, latching onto its massive arm. Without warning, the massive dinosaur slammed its arm onto the ground, barely giving Seth enough time to leap away. The cybernetic raptor glanced at the huge Digimon's health: His attack had only taken off about a tenth. "Oh, this is gonna _suck_."

DarkTyranomon growled as smoke billowed from its maw. "_Fire Blast_!" The Champion+ roared as a torrent of flames shot forth from its titanic jaws, almost incinerating the two Rookies who had been waiting for a chance to attack.

"There is _no freakin' way_ we're going to win this," Sean all but shouted as he dodged yet another Fire Blast. "_G Shurunen_!" He launched a volley of fireballs at the massive Champion+. Then, out of the corner of his eye, he spotted a sparkling blue gem. Blue Diamante! He sprinted towards it, unaware of what he was about to literally run into until it was too late: Spinomon, the area's patrolling Mega!

Spinomon  
Level: Mega  
Type: Dinosaur  
Attribute: Virus  
Attacks: Blue Prominence, Sonic Slash Rain

The Mega turned to face this new adversary just in time to catch one of DarkTyranomon's stray Fire Blasts in the chest. The unexpected attack, while taking off less than a fifth of the Mega's health, sent it into a fury. It charged, clamped its jaws around the Champion+'s neck, and snapped it like a twig, deleting the Virus instantly.

Seth raised an eyebrow. "Well, that was unexpected," the Spinomon turned to the trio and roared, signaling that it was about to attack _them_, "and _that_ is unfortunate. _Run_!" He leaped to the side just in time to dodge a Sonic Slash Rain.

Sean, realizing that the only, albeit slim, chance they had for surviving lied in that little blue rock he had spotted, resumed his sprint towards it. A torrent of data covered him as he touched the gem, activating his Digivolution. "Dracomon digivolve to...Coredramon!"

Coredramon  
Level: Champion  
Type: Dragon  
Attribute: Vaccine  
Attacks: Blue Flare Breath, Strike Bomber, G Shurunen II

Seth grinned, realizing what Sean had done. "Alright, let's do this! Sean, strip that Mega!"

Sean nodded as his horns began to glow. "Take this! _Blue Flare Breath_!" With the boost of power he received from Data Surge, the wave of flames exploded against Spinomon's thick hide, revealing a small, glowing orb in the middle of its chest. However, this minor victory was short-lived as Sean was slammed into the ground by the Mega's enormous tail. "Ugh!"

"_Blue Prominence_!" The stream of blue fire tore through the trio, depleting their health to critical levels. Seeing that its prey was in no shape to fight any longer, Spinomon closed in for the kill.

Will barely managed to stand up, refusing to die lying down. "If we can hit that Digicore, we'll win this battle. But there's no way any of us can hit that!"

Seth stood up, grinning in spite of his condition. "Ye of little faith...Speed Chip!" The Raptordramon downloaded an upgrade chip, increasing his speed ten-fold. He leaped straight for the Digicore. When he had gotten close enough to touch it, he downloaded another chip. "Power Chip! Game Over! _Ambush Crunch_!" His razor sharp teeth slammed down onto the sphere, cracking it. He continued to tighten his grip on it, eventually shattering it like glass.

Sean glared at Seth, sticking his tongue out at the Champion. "Show-off. An, seriously, what is _with_ you saying 'Ye of little faith'?"

Seth shrugged. "Meh, I started saying it a while back and just got used to it, I guess. It's better than me saying ne* at the end of every sentence, right?"

"Guys, we've got a problem," Will groaned, "Apparently, the wandering Megas have been hunting players far past their spawn points, so they're shutting down the server to fix it. Server shutdown in about a minute. So, unless you want us to spawn right next to _another _Spinomon with us at low health...." The Guilmon trailed off.

"Right," Sean nodded, "Activating Gate Disk. Time to leave." The trio disappeared in a flash of data. What they didn't notice was a small shadow watching them from behind a boulder not far from where they had been standing. The form growled, almost daring the impending server shutdown to erase it. It would _always_ be there.

* * *

_I have returned from the abyss!!!_

ne*: Japanese. When used at the end of a sentence, it technically means 'right'

Well, umm, I guess I need to say 'sorry' for the long wait for this chapter, huh? I have a good reason, though! I've had a lot going on recently. Just last week, my grandmother was admitted into the hospital because of liquid on her lung. At first, we weren't sure whether it was because of pneumonia or her congestive heart problem. Frankly, _I'm_ still not sure because nobody has bothered to tell me. However, she is now home, safe and sound.

Anyways, thanks for the (non-exsistant) reviews for chapters five and six! Seriously, do people just not like this story anymore or did you guys just not have anything to say about it? Anyways, you know what comes next: _Read and Review!_

Ja ne!


End file.
